The Girl on the Magic Trapeze
by Fireflymaiden
Summary: Ann Zannotto is apart of an old fashioned honest to goodness traveling circus but on her eleventh birthday she gets THE LETTER.Now shes off to Hogwarts where she'll make new friends and enemies and maybe someday a potion that doesn't explode.


**AN:** So after many years of lurking I have decide to stick my head out of the water. This will be my first chapter story EVER. Yep you heard right FIRST! So constructive criticisms and ego boosting reviews would be wonderful. While granted its really short I figured I'd better get this out here before I lost my nerve. I have not used a beta on this this so I'm really sorry about any mistakes you and as far as update go I will try to update AT LEAST once a month but if a month goes by and no update i'm gonna need you to do me a small favor. NICELY bother me just send me a note inquiring into the updates, because chances are I've been procrastinating or really really busy , but above all be cool about it I really don't need someone screaming at me okay. This story was partially spawned after three days of playing psychonauts and also by the fact that I have a very bad cold and the song " The man on the flying trapeze". By the way I am looking to change my pename and have no idea what to call myself so any suggestions would be great. : ) Well enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The year of 1992 was like many years rather unremarkable. The seasons changed from summer to fall and then winter which melted into spring which dove right back into summer again. People married and divorced, were brought into this world and taken out, became engaged and separated. All together it was an ordinary year except for one little Miss Ann Zannotto for this was to be the year that separated all others.

On the day of March the tenth Ann had turned eleven . It was a small occasion just a few friends and family all mostly the circus folk, for that was her families trade a traveling circus act, she'd opened her presents and cut her cake and thanked everyone for coming all before the ninth hour of the evening. That night shed brushed out her little brown curls and wiped her face and went over to a tiny bed by the window. Ann jumped up onto the bed, it took a good jump really for her to even reach it as small as she was, and tucked herself in. Almost asleep by this time she was awakened by the tiniest of taps on her window, barely louder than a mouse. So she looked out the window and what did she see but an owl with a letter in its feet. Now Anne being a very curious sort of girl opened the window and with barely any effort at all brought the owl inside. The letter was dropped on her bed as the owl preened itself upon her bedside table. The letter bore her name upon the address space in emerald green ink as so:

Ann Zannotto

Largest caravan to the left

The small bedroom

Cornwall, England

She was slightly surprised at how _specific_ the letter was. The Zannotto's did in fact live in the largest caravan within the circus after all they had to, there being in total eight members of the family all living together from her grandparents to all three brothers. Her bedroom was the smallest but before she was born it had been a sort of storage space that her parents merely moved a small cot into after her fifth birthday. Though no one actually ever knew EXACTLY where they were though the big top boss say something about Cornwall so the letter was correct so far. Anne moved her thumb under the lip of the envelope and lifted it up. Inside were two pieces of parchment one seemed to be a list of some sort so setting it aside Ann picked up the other one and began to read.

_Dear Ms. Zannotto,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all  
necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no  
later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Apparently she was right that the other paper was a list. But what did mean by we await your owl ? Perhaps they wanted her to send some sort of R.S.V.P back. Pursing her lips Ann precariously lowered her body from the reaches of the cot and walked the short way towards a small box that contained her belongings. A minute later she emerged victorious pen and paper in hand. Pulling her lip between her teeth she settled down to write a short note.

_Dear Ms. McGonagall,_

_I would be happy to come except I don't know how I would get there. You see Mum and Dad have shows for the next few months and no one else can really drive except the clowns but there all busy too. Plus by then we'll be in Ireland. Please instruct me further._

_Yours,_

_Ann Zannotto_

Hopefully nothing was spelled wrong she thought after all that wouldn't be making a very good impression. Fastening her reply to the owl she led it out the window and watched it fly off into the night. She once again tucked herself into bed pondering all sorts of things like trustees and dragons and how much fun it would be to go somewhere exciting. Finally her eyelids heavy with sleep Ann began to dream of the things to come. Tomorrow would be an exciting day not just because of her news but of the visitor that would appear on her doorstep opening the doors to a whole new world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HEY YOU

yes you there

see that button

the shiny colored one

CLICK IT

REVIEW DAMN YOU

RRRRREEEEVVVVIIIIEEEWWWWWWWWW


End file.
